Do You Remember
by SharkTeethFTW
Summary: QUIT! SORRY! Go read my other stories d:


Do You Remember

Brand new story~ It's not going to be like 19th Nervous Breakdown or the sequel, don't worry~ Don't stop reading cause you don't like the couples so far, it could change! O: It will.. It might xD

BTW~ This takes place AFTER the finale hahah! Nope, Eric's going to live with his mom until he starts college ;D OH I use songs for every story I make, besides Our Secret. Do you remember is a song by Jack Johnson ~ Though it plays no part in this story, its an amazing song!

Chapter 1

Everyone was rushing around me, I saw Fes and Hyde urge me into my room. I heard Kelso laughing in the background. Everything just went by so fast, it was all a fast-forwarding movie. But I knew what they were excited about, how could they let me forget? There were flyers all over town. I even got one of them on my door step and on my car's windshield.

The flyers said there was a huge boys-only reunion for the graduates last year. The gathering was made by last year's student council and has nothing to do with the school. I also heard about it from one of the guys setting this whole thing up, it's outside in some private and bland local park they had to rent. There's going to be pizza and beer.

That's all I needed to hear, and that's all Hyde and the other's needed to hear, too.

Right now, we were getting ready to party. My dad thinks were going to an old friends' party and I told him we might have to spend the night. He didn't even ask why we might have to, but hmm, I wonder now.

Free beer.

Fes and Kelso must've tried on 6 different outfits and ended up with the first ones they picked out. Hyde and I stuck to whatever. It was a party, no one's there to impress anybody, especially since it's guys-only.

After we- well, Kelso was done prepping I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and told her I'd be back, possibly tomorrow.

As we climbed in the car Hyde called the seat next to me and the other two climbed in the back. I saw Donna and Jackie walk up to my and Fes' window. I rolled them down and they wished us a happy, safe, and fun time. I did the same to them. They were going on a skiing trip at Jackie's lodge and I wasn't going to see Donna for a few days, maybe a week. Donna kissed me goodbye and Jackie kissed Fes goodbye. I was happy for Fes, he had Jackie now and I must say, Jackie's been less bitchy and more of a pleasure to be around. Fes has even gotten less perverted and is now sticking to one woman. They must be straightening each other out pretty good.

We waved goodbye to the girls and pulled out of the driveway, then onto the road and our road trip to the park began.

"Hey, Eric, turn on the radio," Kelso said, pleadingly.

I was about to before Hyde pushed my hand away. "I'll control the radio, you keep your eyes on the road," He grinned and pushed a button, oh, what a surprise. One came some Stones.

I recognized the song immediately; Start me up. Hyde started air-guitar-ing and singing along. He almost transformed into Mick Jagger, though that would be kind of disturbing. He knew every beat and word, it was kind of pathetic. I glanced at my rear view, seeing Kelso and Fes bob their heads along. I smiled, realizing how much I loved my friends.

The drive to the park wasn't that long, nor was it boring. Hyde was having a blast by himself just messing the radio and I was entertained by Fes and Kelso's game of backseat-tag.

I looked at the clock; 8:30. The party should've started by now… and it did. We pulled up and parked the car in an empty space near someone else's van. It seemed like the party has been going on for awhile, but it really just started. There were already tons of people here, music was blaring and I had a feeling the speakers would blow any second. There were streamers and party decorations thrown carelessly everywhere. It looked like a tornado came through and some of the people there were acting like they lived in a jungle their whole life. There were a few fat guys dancing on tables without their shirts and there were tables of food and beer- beer everywhere. It was like heaven.

Kelso smiled widely. "Holy CRAP!"

Fes was examining the place top to bottom as we walked in. "It's beautiful!"

Hyde nodded. "It looks more like a frat-boy convention, but… look at the beer!" The gang was in agreement as we walked over and got us all a bottle. Immediately, people started to come over to us, noticing who we were. There was a 'Hey foreplay' here and there but I didn't mind.

I watched awhile as the gang mingled with a few friends they had back then, but the funny thing is they didn't remember what classes they met in. I didn't expect anyone to.

Maybe it was just me, but I felt kind of out of place. I didn't really remember anyone here. That is, until a familiar voice sounded.

"Hey, Eric, right?"

It took a moment to realize, but after I did I was, well, flabbergasted. "Oh wow, Buddy?"

"Hey," He said, smiling. We shook hands. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," I replied, smiling. "I got kissed by a couple other guys on the way in life but, hey, what can you do?"

Buddy laughed. Yeah, we can laugh about that now.

"Well, you look good," He complimented. "More grown up."

I nodded. "You too," He really did. Buddy didn't look so skinny anymore, and his hair was somewhat longer and fuller. Other than that, he pretty much stayed the same; tan, soft eyes, perfect face. He stayed at the same height, too- but I can't say anything about that, so have I. I haven't even changed.

"So, you're here with your friends?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around and saw Hyde. "Uh, Hyde, hey. Remember Buddy?"

Hyde grinned and shook hands with Buddy. "Hey, long time no see."

"You're right, there," Buddy smiled awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before Hyde gave my back a pat.

"Have fun you two," He said, implying something I didn't get. He walked off before I could say anything.

I took the last sip of my beer and watched the people around me.

Buddy spoke. "Hey, want me to get you another beer?"

"Um, sure," I said as he walked off. I threw the empty bottle in the nearest trash can and waited for Buddy to come back. When he did, he gave me another beer just as the DJ announced something in the microphone.

"Alright," The DJ said, turning the music down. "I've been taking requests all night, been playing a lot of Zeppelin, Stones, Styx and Clapton. I got a special request from a certain anonymous someone; this is Your Song going out to Eric Forman."

I heard both cheers and boo's, but the song made people settle down more- Wait, did he say Eric Forman?

I recognized the piano in the beginning, and thought. Someone requested this song to me, they must've known this is one of my favorite songs, but… who the hell?

I turned to Buddy. "Hey, are you the anonymous person?" I asked dumbly. I should've known better, how would he know any of my favorite songs.

Buddy shook his head. "No," He looked around, and I could tell he was telling the truth by the look on his face.

"Damn, I wonder who," I said, taking a sip of my beer. "It's gotta be someone that knows me."

Buddy looked back at me and shrugged. "Maybe."

The song was soothing and it brought back a lot of memories. Memories of my mom, my friends… damn, I want to know to who requested that song. I gave up, decided who ever requested it would tell me eventually. I walked over to a far tree and sat down; Buddy followed me and sat rather close. I didn't mind though.

I sighed and listened to the song, mouthing the words. I looked at Buddy, who looked back at me.

"But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song… It's for people like you that keep it turned on!" I sang, loudly and provokingly. Buddy just laughed and decided to sing along with me.

I'm so glad I decided to sit at a safe, far distance from the party, or else people would have heard us and more than likely would have tore us apart.

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" He sang back.

"They're green!" I said to him, smiling.

"Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" We sang the last part together, but we were laughing so hard we could barely hold the notes- if we hit any, that is.

"Man, I'm so glad I caught you at this party, it was starting to get boring, and I was about ready to go home," Buddy said, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"Buddy, when I arrived, the party only just started," I stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind."

(---)

The party ended up being really fun, thanks to Buddy, and sometimes the others. Fes got so drunk he ended up passing out halfway through the party, poor guy was a light-weight. Hyde and Kelso dragged him over to my car and laid him in the backseat.

One down, three to go.

Buddy and I spent most of the time catching up, though he hasn't really changed much. He upgraded on his car, but that was about it. He told me he was thinking about becoming an actor, he always liked theatre, and back when he was a child he was so well at pretending. But he also told me his parents didn't find being an actor a suitable career, so they're pressuring him to follow in his dad's footsteps and become a lawyer. If Hyde knew Buddy might grow up to be working for 'The Man', he'd probably kick his ass right there and then.

Later in the party, it was Kelso's turn to disappear. The last I saw of him was when he and Hyde were competing in a beer splashing fight with some other guys. I don't know who won, but I know Kelso lost. They pretty much ganged up on him.

I don't remember what happened to Hyde, that was also the last I saw of him. But most of the party was a blur, I don't even know how long I stayed up. I barely remember anything, like how many beers I drank or what kind of music they played after 'Your Song'. Sometime during the party, I got a killer headache and Buddy took me over to his car and we sat in the backseat. I remember taking a few minutes to rest, and I remember we started talking about something. Something about how nice his car was, or something like that. Shit, I don't remember that conversation. I don't remember a lot, but what I do remember is Buddy and I made out. I think.


End file.
